Make Your Own Warriors
by Never-Say-Never96
Summary: I know, how unoriginal, but I hear they're fun, so lets give it a shot. For the new Mystery Series, Book One: Shattered Heart. Directions and Summary for books inside. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! Thunder-Rose, trying and trying for a semi popular story. My other story keeps going down and down on hits, so I decided to make a new one, hopefully one that will get some more traffic. **

**So I decided to try one of those make your own warrior stories, obviously. I've got an idea for what I want to do, and once I get enough cats, I'll make the plot. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Okay, so heres ROUGHLY what the story will be about.**

**Banished away for a crime he/she did not commit, (insert name here) has now become a rogue, wandering to find a home, mourning for the love he lost, who was killed, and why he was exiled. When he becomes part of a rogue band, he decides to do something about his loss. He sets out to find how his love died. And he'll kill any cat in his way.**

**WHAT I NEED:**

**Okay, so there will probably be two or three Clans, depending on how many cats are submitted. I'll choose whichever description I like best to be the main character, and the rest will go accordingly. Remember, any of your cats could end up being the cat who was killed, and if I do pick your cat to be so, I'll pm and make sure you're okay with it.**

**I need Clan cats, and rogues. Please be creative with your submissions, and if I decide to use your cat was the main, I will PM you with that as well. **

**SUBMISSIONS:**

**There aren't that many rules, just please put NAME, DESCRIPTIONS, AND CLAN. Please do not put personality.**

**CLANS:**

**For now, I'll only have two Clans, but if there are too many submissions, I'll add one more.**

**CLAN OF THE MAIN CHARACTER: **

**DawnClan**

**ENEMY CLAN: **

**SunClan.**

**I know, they're very average, un-original names, but I like those kinds, thats just me.**

**Also, please post some names for a third Clan, incase I need one. **

**ROGUE BAND:**

**Taking suggestions for a name. Nothing sinister or dark, for they aren't trouble-makers, more like peaceful rogues and ex-Clanners. **

**Thankyou. Please, review! I promise, every one will get a cat used in this story. If there is a problem, I will PM you.**

**~ThunderRose**


	2. ALLEGIANCES

**I asked you guys to review, and DID you review! This was great! Thankyou so much for all the reviews. I may switch some things around on your cats or not use all of them, but every one will have at least two cats they submitted used. I've decided the main character will be Duskflame, who was created by Loststream**

**And btw, please do not join as the murdered she-cat. There are already two submitted, and I've decided to use MEEP doodad's cat, Violetheart (Violetpaw actually). Sorry Lionstar369, but they had theirs submitted first. I can make Russettail the main characters sister or best friend. Please review with what you would like her to be. And also, if I do end up making a new Clan, I'll move Lionheart and make him the leader. For now he'll just be in DawnClan. **

**ALLEGIANCES SO FAR**

DAWNCLAN

**Leader: **Swiftstar: White she-cat with ginger patches on her sides. Mate: Sandfire, mother of Freebird, Mouseshadow, Hawkpaw, and Runningpaw (Submitted by: 3rd Base 101) (Your name sounds perverted xD)

**Deputy: **Blazeclaw: Reddish-brown, almost ginger, tom with with amber eyes (Submitted by: Meadowpaw. I changed his name a tiny bit)  
Apprentice, Whisperpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Mosspath: White she-cat with black and brown splotches and bright green eyes (Submitted by: Mossnose)  
Apprentice, Runningpaw: Dark brown tom with amber eyes (Submitted by 3rd Base101)

**Warriors:**

Russettail: Whiter she-cat with bright blue eyes (Submitted by: Lionstar369)  
Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Lionheart: Ginger and white tom with green eyes, black markings on his eyes and paws, white paws and tail (submitted by: Lionstar369)

Duskflame: Black tom with a flame-like ginger spot on his forehear and green eyes. (Submitted by: Loststream)  
Apprentice, Redpaw

Songfeather: Black she-cat with green eyes (Submitted by elemental helper. Changed from Singedfeather)

Sandfire: White tom with a ginger star on his forehead, Mate: Swiftstar Kits: See Swiftstar (Submitted by: 3rd Base 101)

Freebird: White she-cat with blue eyes (Submitted by 3rd Base 101)

Mouseshadow: White tom with blue eyes. Twin of Freebird (Submitted by 3rd Base 101)

Rabbitleap: dark brown tom with gray ears (Submitted by 3rd Base 101)

Lightfoot: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Submitted by Meadowpaw)

Rosetail: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes (Submitted by AWESOMESAUCE-XD

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw: reddish- ginger tabby tom with green eyes (Submitted by elemntal helper. Changed description a bit)

Hawkpaw: White tom with dark brown stripes on his side (Submitted by 3rd Base 101)

Runningpaw: dark brown tom with amber eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice (Submitted by 3rd Base 101)

Whisperpaw: Fluffy brown she-cat with blue eyes (Submitted by Aylen-Aussie)

**Queens:**

Patchpelt: young black and white she-cat with green eyes. Mate: deceased. Kits: Smallkit (Pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes) and Turtlekit (Light brown tom) (Submitted by Elemental Helper)

Fawnflight: Light brown she-cat with white flecks and amber eyes. Mother of Rabbitleaps kits: Graykit (Light gray she-cat with green eyes) Oakkit (dusty brown tom with amber eyes) and Forestkit (Dark brown tom with amber eyes)

**Elders:**

Heatherfall: light brown she-cat with amber eyes that lost a foot to a badger, Mother of Swiftstar (Submitted By 3rd Base 101)

Whitebelly: badly scared black tom with a white belly, blind, father of Swiftstar (Submitted by 3rd Base 101)

SUNCLAN

**Leader: **Nightstar: Pure black tom with green eyes, Mate: Gingerfire, Kits: See Gingerfire (Submitted by StarClan's Savior)

**Deputy: **Specklesong: Speckled she-cat with dark blue eyes (Submitted by Loststream)  
Apprentice, Riverpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Frostheart: White she-cat with black flecks (Submitted by Meadowpaw)

**Warriors:**

Eaglefeather: dark brown tom with blue eyes (submitted by StarClan's Savior)  
Apprentice, Applepaw

Flamecloud: Dark ginger tabby with blue eyes (Submitted by StarClan's Savior)

Blacktail: Black tom with white markings (Submitted by StarClan's Savior)

Heathereyes: White she-cat with blue eyes (Submitted by BeYouBeBeautiful)  
Apprentices, Gorgepaw

Mistclaw: Silver tabby tom with amber eyes (Submitted by AWESOMESAUCE-XD)

Sunscorch: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Submitted by too lazy to log in ())

Blackclaw: Black tom with ice-blue eyes (Submitted by Mossnose)

**Apprentices:**

Gorgepaw: Dark gray tom with amber eyes (Submitted by StarClan's Savior)

Applepaw: White she-cat with black stripes (Submitted by StarClan's Savior)

Riverpaw: Silver she-cat with black specks on her back (Submitted by StarClan's Savior)

**Queens:**

Gingerfire: Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Nightstar Kits: Eaglefeather, Flamecloud, Blacktail, Gorgepaw, Applepaw, Riverpaw,  
Branchkit (dark brown tom with a white foot), Lilykit (Light ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes), and Bearkit (black tom with amber eyes) (Submitted by StarClan's Savior)

Tansyleaf: Blueish-gray she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Blacktail Kit: Featherkit (Light silvery she-cat)

ROGUE BAND  
(OUTCASTS)

**Leader: **Niyol: Ginger tom with blue eyes, very strong (Submitted by Me, Thunder-Rose)

**Followers:**

Eel: lithe she cat with a slimblack coat and bright green eyes (Submitted by hi ())

Smokeheart: Ex-sunclanner, exiled for mating with a rogue, soft light gray she cat, mate; Zap, expecting. (Submitted by hi)

Zap: Black and white tom (submitted by hi)

Wing: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white markings and blue eyes (Submitted by hi)

Feather: Wing's twin, tortoiseshell she-cat (Submitted by hi)

Flash: ginger tom (Submitted by hi)

Aurora: Pale tabby she-cat (Submitted by me, Thunder-Rose)

**Submissions are OFFICIALLY closed. Already! Ill come out with the story as soon as possible.**


End file.
